The invention herein resides in the art of articles for securing animals or goods to a set location. More particularly, the invention relates to tethering stakes that may be driven into the ground for such purpose. More specifically, the invention relates to tethering stakes having securing lines attached directly to the impact end thereof in such away as to preclude damage to the securing line when the tethering stake is driven into the ground.
The desirability of tethering animals or goods to a set location is commonly known. Typically, when an animal is to be tethered, the stake must necessarily be driven into the ground in an otherwise open area such that the animal may move within the area defined by a circle having its center at the tethering stake without becoming entangled with articles within that area. When the tethering stake is driven into the ground in such an open area, it often poses an obstacle to those otherwise desiring to use the area or maintain it. With the tethering stake typically protruding from the ground, the stake poses a hazard for tripping those venturing into the area or engaging mowers or other implements used by those seeking to maintain it. Moreover, with the tethering stake extending from the ground, the security of the engagement is compromised, since the protruding stake defines a lever arm for the animal or would-be intruder to facilitate removal of the stake.
It has been previously known to provide tethering stakes which may be driven completely into the ground and below the ground surface. One such approach is shown in applicant""s prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,834. While the apparatus of that prior art has been found suitable for its intended purpose, it is not given to complete removal or concealment of the securing line at the point of attachment when tethering is not desired. Further, the claws provided in the prior art tethering stakes, while providing a vast improvement over the art at the time, are of a flat planar nature, somewhat minimizing the effectiveness thereof.
In light of the foregoing, it is a first aspect of the invention to provide a tethering stake in which the tethering line can be easily removed or otherwise moved from obstruction.
A further aspect of the invention is the provision of a tethering stake in which a securing line, while secured at the impact end of the stake, can be removed, replaced, or positioned such as to be cleared from the impacting activity.
Yet a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a tethering stake in which the secured engagement of the tethering line can be quickly and effectively made.
Still another aspect of the invention is the provision of a tethering stake having securing claws of a cup-shaped nature pivotally attached to the sides thereof.
Yet a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a tethering stake which is durable in construction, simple to use, and easy to construct using state of the art techniques and materials.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by an article for tethering an object to a set ground location, comprising: an elongated stake having a ground penetrating end and an opposite impact end; and a securing line, said securing line being connected to said impact end and selectively extendable away from said impact end such that said securing line is not impacted when said impact end is struck to drive said article for tethering into the ground.